


Frill Frill Dress

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Broadway, Clothing, Comedy, Embarrassment, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Parody, School Dances, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Ugly Sweaters, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron was all set to go to the Yule Ball... until he realized his dress robes are an ugly dress. A song filk to "Green Green Dress" from "tick, tick...BOOM!" by Jonathan Larson.</p><p>The frill frill dress<br/>It makes me just want to hurl<br/>The frill frill dress<br/>It makes me look like a girl<br/>Frill dress<br/>Can't go to the ball<br/>Rather be naked<br/>Than wear this at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frill Frill Dress

**Author's Note:**

> "Frill Frill Dress" filked to "Green Green Dress" from "tick, tick...BOOM!" by Jonathan Larson. Originally filked February 2007.

_SCENE: Ron puts on his dress robes to go to the Yule Ball.... and he is not too pleased._  
  
 **RON:**  
Deep dark velvet  
Color of maroon  
What did I get?  
Oh, I think I'm doomed  
Girly ruff, moldy  
Moldy lace cuffs  
Make this end  
Because I know I've had enough  
  
The frill frill dress  
It makes me just want to hurl  
The frill frill dress  
It makes me look like a girl  
Frill dress  
Can't go to the ball  
Rather be naked  
Than wear this at all  
Not at all  
  
 **HARRY:**  
Let's find a spell  
And see what we can do  
Like cover the smell  
Take the laces off of you  
Really, it's not so bad  
Oh, what do I mean?  
You're right to be mad  
It's the worst robe that I've seen!  
  
 **RON and HARRY:**  
The frill frill dress  
It makes me just want to hurl  
The frill frill dress  
 **RON:**  
It makes me look like a girl  
 **RON and HARRY:**  
Frill dress  
Can't go to the ball  
Rather be naked  
  
 **RON:**  
Than wear this at all  
 **HARRY:**  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ewww  
 **RON:**  
Not at all  
 **HARRY:**  
Ewwww  
  
 **RON:**  
Let me wear your robe, please  
Do ya think I could?  
You can wear mine and I'm sure you'll look good  
 **HARRY:**  
I really feel bad, Ron  
But the answer's no  
You'll just have to keep that thing on  
And we're gonna go  
  
 **RON and HARRY:**  
The frill frill dress  
It makes me just wanna hurl  
The frill frill dress  
It makes me/you look like a girl  
Frill dress  
What a thing to wear  
In this frill frill dress  
  
 **RON:**  
Everyone will stare  
 **HARRY:**  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, eww  
 **RON:**  
They will stare  
 **HARRY:**  
Ewwww  
  
 **RON:**  
Me in the frill frill dress  
 **HARRY:**  
Frill frill dress  
 **RON:**  
Me in the frill frill dress  
 **HARRY:**  
Frill frill dress  
 **RON:**  
I am screwed  
 **HARRY:**  
Ewww  
  
 **RON:**  
The frill frill dress  
 **HARRY:**  
The frill frill dress  
 **RON:**  
Frill frill dress  
 **HARRY:**  
Frill frill dress  
 **RON and HARRY:**  
The frill frill dress


End file.
